What the hell is a YOLO?
by StandInTheRain96
Summary: Team 7 goes to the modern world for a mission. How will they survive our culture and habits? I guess you will have to read to find out. Previously called "Naruto Meets The Modern World"
1. Modern world here we come

**Hello people! This is my first Naruto Fan fic. I am not sure how long this will be, but I guess we will see.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Why did Kakashi Sensei send us on this mission? He should have known how Naruto would react. And of all the missions to let us go alone on, he choose this one. I only have Sakura to really rely on. I heard a groan from my right. I looked over and saw Sakura pushing Naruto over as he got too close to her on the bed. Some how the Inn that that they were staying in only had a room with one bed, so all three of them had to share. This inn was unlike the ones in the leaf village, it was made of brick instead if wood. Even the sense of style here is different. Instead of the normal plain dresses that girls wear I saw a lot of shorts that I think could have been classified as underwear. Some girls wore dresses, all colors, some colors I didn't even know existed. The dresses were so long they touched the ground or so short I thought they were shirts. There were some woman who dressed like boys. The boys styles weren't too different, it just had more, what's the word? decoration? We don't have all the patterns and extra material things on the clothing. It was considered unnecessary and would interfere with our duties as a ninja. Some villagers had similar clothing but like I said before the images on it are different, like they have pictures of other people and weird sayings that I had never heard before. What the hell is a YOLO?

Every building here resembles nothing like back home. The buildings are as tall if not taller than the Hokage monument. They were made of metal, glass, brick, and some kind of stone. There was the occasional wooden building but it was painted. All I can say is that I am glad Sensei cast a jutsu that allowed us to read and understand what the people here were saying. Well almost all of us.

* * *

**Flashback- Third Person**

"Okay, my pupils I have a very special mission for you! It is a D rank and you will be doing it alone." Kakashi said as he eye smiled. He did not look up from his book as he spoke to the young genin.

"Where you will be going is a little different. The places and people are much different than they are here. This mission is in a totally different dimension (A/N I know that they would truly never be sent to another dimension by themselves but they have to in this story, so work with me.) and in this dimension they speak and write differently than we do, so I will be casting a jutsu on you so you are able to get around comfortably."

All three Genin nodded their heads in understanding.

"Here are some clothes to get you there without drawing attention to yourselves." He handed Sakura a light pink shirt that was form fitting and dark pants that had small rips in the knees. For shoes he handed her a shoe that was similar to that of ninja sandals except they were totally closed around the toe and had strange string to tighten the straps. He handed Sasuke a dark blue T-shirt that was a little loose on him and just plain blue pants (A/N What I am describing are Jeans.) He gave Sasuke a similar pair of shoes, like Sakuras. He gave Naruto a orange shirt with again just blue pants with the same shoes as Sasukes.

"Okay guys, get dressed and then I will cast the Jutsu." Kakashi said, still reading his book, which made the genin want to hit him. After getting dressed they stood in front of Kakashi once again.

"Okay here we go." He made several hand signs and cast the Jutsu on the three kids.

"The object of this mission is in each of your pockets. Are you listening Naruto?" Kakashi said, because to be honest Naruto was not listening. The genin were then gone in a flash of light.

**Kakashi POV**

_I really hope that jutsu cast on Naruto. I am not sure how much influence the Nine tail Fox has on him, and casting a jutsu like this is tricky. Oh well I'm sure it will be fine._

**Sasuke POV**

Several face palms later. _This is going to be a long mission._

* * *

**Okay guys. What do you think? The next chapter will be up shortly, depending on how well this first one does. Review please. So this mission is after the Wave Arc and before the chunnin exam. This is when Naruto was obsessed with Sakura. Just an FYI I am a NaruxHina all the way but I don't want to change their personalities too much. **


	2. Doors

**Heres the next chapter! :) Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed! **

**Thank you PureBeast - this will take time but they will encounter a lot of fun stuff! **

**CherryHearts13 - Thank you for your suggestion, I think I will use it a alot!**

**DefyingGravity95- Yeah I do have a bad habit of doing that. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_ Third Person POV_**

As sasuke sits on the bed wide awake watching sakura and naruto sleep (creepy I know) he thinks back to the encounter they had with getting into the inn.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"Okay, according to this map Kakashi-Sensei gave us, we should settle down in this inn that we are near." Sasuke says, mainly to himself. Sakura wasn't listening, she was just thinking how cool Sasuke is. "I will lead the way! Move out of the way Sasu-gay!" Naruto said rather loudly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that you idiot!" Sakura yelled as she balled up her fists and hit Naruto on the head. Naruto just rubbed his head and walked ahead of his peers toward, well he didn't know.

"Um… Sasuke which way to the inn." Naruto said rather sheepishly. Sasuke just face palmed and pointed forward.

"Oh, okay great! This way guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran the opposite way that Sasuke pointed. Sakura and Sasuke both just sighed and continued pointing forward. After a couple minutes Naruto came running back.

"You pointed that way, okay, lets go!" Naruto said as he panted, thankfully he figured out that he was not going the correct way. Several minutes later They came up to a rather tall building, with odd doors. Well odd to Naruto. Both Sasuke and Sakura understood the workings of these particular doors. Lets just say Naruto had no clue. So Sasuke walked threw the doors first and they opened before he touched them, which freaked Naruto out.

"What, guys, wait, what is this! Is this genjutsu? GUYS!" Naruto asked his voice rising higher and higher as Sakura walked threw the doors as well. Naruto stepped forward a little bit and the doors didn't open. He took one very small step and a zipped right open. Naruto just about threw a paper bomb threw the door. And he would have, had Sasuke not taken his pouch a couple minutes earlier.

"Think Naruto, they got threw it fine, I can do it, I can do it." Naruto stood there chanting for about 10 minutes.

"Naruto are you coming or not?" Sakura poked her head outside the door, unafraid that it may close on her and decapitate her head from her body.

"NOOOOO Sakura move!" Naruto shouted and in slow motion jumped threw the door to save Sakura from nearly getting killed. "Whew that was close!" Naruto exclaimed, looking over at Sakura who's, now that you mention it, body is glowing red with anger.

"Naruto! You Idiot!" Sakura yelled, smashing his head to the floor.

"I was just trying to save you!" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto you idiot, it has a motion sensor. Whenever someone gets close to it it opens. and it closes when you are clear. Kakashi-sensei gave us all this information! Stop thinking your as cool as Sasuke!" Sakura said her voice slowly growing.

"Guys you are causing a scene lets just go inside and rest." Sasuke said, as they were like he said, causing a scene. People from outside of the inn were looking in, a mixture of humor, anger, and annoyance set on their face. All three of the young Genin walked into their room. Two of said genin were thinking that if Naruto had such a bad reaction to a door what was he going to do when he saw a car.

* * *

**All righty guys, what do you think?I am taking suggestions as to what you want Naruto to encounter! So just let me know! Thanks and review please! It makes me happy! Cookies to all the reviewers**!


	3. Jk

Guys! I am alive! It has been a crazy long time since I did anything with this story, like a year, that is scary! I have some good inspiration so hopefully I can get chapters out. Also thanks for the feedback!Anyway let's answer some reviews!

CherryHearts13- Haha we think alike, if that is your idea I think you will enjoy the chapters coming up! The Fasion scares me too.

Koolkid- Haha thanks I try. :)

PureBeast- Nice to hear from you again, moving doors are kinda scary, espically when you think they are gonna open and they don't and you run into them...

Third POV

On a bed in a very small hotel room lay three young ninjas, where two of said ninjas are learning that the third ninja was the biggest bed hog ever. Normally Sakura would love to be this close to Sasuke but when It came to sleeping she liked to be have at least room to lay on her back if she wanted to. Sasuke on the other hand had tried sleeping on the floor, but when he was trying to get comfotable he rolled over and was facing the bed when he saw what was under the bed and quickly decided the bed was a good sleeping place. And Naruto, well he was just relishing in the fact that he wasn't sleeping in his apartment alone, he had never shared a bed with anyone, he liked knowing someone else was there.

"-ake up! Na- wake up!" When the young blonde did not respond, Sasuke decided to shove him off the bed, waking Naruto up immediatly. When Naruto opened his eyes he was looking under the bed.

"What is that!? What's under our bed?! You know what don't tell me I don't wanna know!" Naruto said jumping up quickly.

"Hurry up and get ready we need to get to our missions quickly." Sasuke said. After everyone was ready they looked at the missions they were handed out.

"What kind of missions are these?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked equally confused.

"Pick up milk up at the store JK. Wait what does JK mean Is that like a type of milk?"Sakura asked confused.

"Probably." Sasuke answered.

"Well that ought to be easy, then it says explore the area, write down suspoious behavior, go shopping and rescue a cat from a tree..." Sasuke read out loud.

"Lets get started, -dattebayo!" Naruto said leaping to the door. The other genin just sighed and followed him. After about 20 minutes reassuring Naruto that the sliding doors were safe, they were on there way to the store to get milk.

"Look at that shirt it has the JK on it like it what was on the paper!" Sakura exlamied.

"Hmm, maybe the mission was a riddle to see if we would be able to find the shirt, it must be a one of Kakashi-Sensi's tests. To test our observations and stratagies." Sasuke explained.

"So how are we going to get it? It's not like we can just go up to him and ask for his shir-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto. Naruto had stopped the guy on the street.

"Hey, can I have your shirt?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke and Sakura both facepalmed.

"Sorry sir, our friend hit there head today and they don't know what they are saying." Sakura apologized to the guy while Sasuke pulled Naruto back.

" If it were you who wanted my shirt, I would gladly give you my shirt, beautiful." The guy said, which made Sakura plush big time. When Naruto heard this he was in blind rage.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke held on to his shirt. A couple minutes later Sakura came back carrying the shirt with a grin and still a slight blush.

"Here is the shirt, your welcome by the way. Oh and don't worry Sasuke you are still my one true love!" Sakura said thrusting the shirt into Narutos face and clinging to Saskues arm. Naruto was grumbling words that shouldn't be repeated.

"Well I guess we should start exploring the area. I'm curious to learn more about this place." Sakura said looking at both of the boys. Sasuke agreed, whie Naruto was still grumbing something about a slow death..

**Okay guys how was that? Did you like it? Did ya did ya did ya? Well review and tell me what else you would like to see in the story!**


End file.
